Is It Just Acting?
by itsjustastory
Summary: Deanna Alexander is your normal girl who is now a new character on Degrassi. Munro Chambers aka Eli Goldsworthy is making it a hard time for her to figure him out. Is it just acting?
1. Oh, Canada

**A/N; Everything in this is fiction, underline that. I do not know what will happen in season 11 of Degrassi at all. So, I'm just taking this my own way. Sorry of any spell errors; really am.**

Chapter One; Oh, Canada

My name is Deanna (Dean) Alexander. I am a eighteen year old girl. A _normal_ girl. With normal brown eyes, jade black hair and a pale face. So why? I ask. Why am I one of the newest characters on one of Canada's hottest shows. The one and only, _Degrassi_.

I had always dreamed to act. So I thought, why not? Take a chance. And I did and out of so many kids _I_ made it.

I was staring at script for my first episode. My name was Dylan Montoya. A senior starting at Degrassi. My character was almost like me. We had the same style in music, art and even clothes. The only thing that was different was that, she was a fighter. I have never hurt a fly. Literally.

* * *

Beep. Groan. Thud. 5A.M. Was just outrageous.

It was going to be my first day on set, my first day acting and I didn't even want to get up.

Don't get me wrong. I get up for school but this is a _Saturday_. You don't wake up a teenager on Saturday.

I grabbed some breakfast before I left. I lived alone. Long story, read it in the tabloids later. As I always say.

It only took me about an hour to get to the set. I never knew it was so close before. Nothing much happened in the first thirty minutes. I walked in, got surrounded. Was took to get my clothes on. To get make-up done and everything. That was it.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My head full or curls had been straightened. And did the stylist have trouble with that. I was wearing a long sleeve green shirt. A black vest over it. Dark blue jeans and a skater hat. And I admit. I liked my character style.

"Deanna on set please." A voice sounded over the intercom. "Okay Dean. This is it. You can do this." I tried to give myself confidants. Hopefully I wont fall on my face.

My first scene was arriving at the school. And, apparently meet my first friend. Adam played by Jordan Todosey. Before we got started we talked for a moment. She was nice and very cool from just in the few minutes we talked.

"Action!" We heard being called. I was standing my my locker, shaking it furiously when I heard a laugh beside me. "And your laughing at?" I barked at Adam. He just shook his head and hit my locker, it popped open. "You must be new" He said and walked off.

And that my friends, was my first ever acting scene. The whole day I only acted with Jordan. I didn't really get to meet any other characters. Which was sad.

"No worries, you were awesome" Jordan told me as we walked to her dressing room. She just said _I _Dean Alexander was awesome.

"Thanks, You weren't so bad yourself" I replied back and she laughed. "Well thank you" She said and sat down in her chair that had her name written all over it. No really. You'd be surprised what you can do with a silver sharpie.

"Hey, after shooting on Saturdays we get together after wards. Go to a movie or something. You should come. It'll be a great way to meet everyone" She said to me. I liked the idea.

I stared for a moment. Not because I was thinking, no, because she was still dressed up as Adam. Which was kind of weird.

"Uh," I hesitated for a second "Can I see your phone?" I asked awkwardly. But she handed it to me anyways. I clicked a few buttons an set my phone number in her phone.

"There." I said simply. "Text or call with the place and time?" I asked her and stood up. She nodded at me "Sure thing" She said to me with a smile. I gave a small wave and walked out off the set and into my car. I had to get home. I had to pick something to wear.

**A/N; Okay not the best thing ever, but it's just chapter one. I have a lot more to come? Review if you don't mind?**


	2. Uh, Paranormal?

Chapter Two; Uh, Paranormal?

"Until you got love, you know you got nothing. Your missing that something. That's gonna set you free." I sang along to the music that was playing through my headphones. It was going on 6P.M. Here in Canada and I was ecstatic.

I had just got done with my friend day of shooting on the set. And it was amazing, sure I only got to act with Jordan Todosey. But she was an awesome friend and a really good actor.

I was dancing around in my room like a drunken ballerina when my phone buzz in my pocket. Text message. I looked at it and stopped dancing.

"Hey, It's Jordan. Were going to the Cinema 8o'clock. Be there?" That text made my day even better. If the was possible. "See you then" I quickly text back.

I was ready before it was even close to eight. I had on leggings, a dark blue jean mini skirt. A white long sleeve shirt and a black tank top over it. Oh and converse my favorite.

My hair was long and curly though. I took a shower and water plus my hair means kinky curls. I didn't even want to try and straighten it.

I was so excited to meet the rest of the crew that I couldn't even sit down. I'm telling you by time the end of this season. I would have the cleanest house in Canada. Because since there was nothing to do. I cleaned.

But not without the music to get me through it. Slightly dancing as I cleaned. I was jamming out to Danger Radio when I looked at the kitchen clock. "7:46!" I screamed. "Shit! I'm going to be late." I practically threw my broom in the floor and grabbed my keys. Tonight was going to be amazing. Even if I had to force it to be.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. I saw Jordan and a few other people standing outside the cinema door. _Great_. I thought. _Their waiting for me_. I sighed as I made my way to the door.

So far as I could tell. Jordan was there of course followed by. Raymond Ablack, Aislinn Paul, Charlotte Arnold, Annie Clark. I mean, pretty much the whole cast. But Munro Chambers.

"Sorry I'm late" I said as I got close enough. Jordan looked me up and down. "You do know your suppose to come out of character right?" She said with a laugh. I nodded.

"I'm more like my character then you think" I stated and her eyes went wide. "Just don't hurt me Kay?" She held up her hands in front of her face. I laughed. "Not that much like my character" I said with a smile.

I met everyone and everyone seemed to be nice. I was still kind of puzzled though. We never sent inside the movie theater. "So, is this all we do stand?" I asked and Raymond, who plays Sav laughed. "Were actually waiting for Munro and his slow ass" He told me and I nodded.

To tell you the truth. I really wanted to meet Munro. He seemed like such a funny guy and he _was_ my favorite new character last season. Yes I was a Chambers fan, but, I wasn't overly obsessed like some.

Finally, a very aggravated looking Munro came walking up to us. "Kill me" He said simply. A girl around my age walked up behind him. He blond hair straight as a needle. Her tan fake. And her name? Melody. Munro's _girlfriend._

* * *

I was introduced to Munro and he was a cool guy. He was sweet, funny, nice and oddly talented. I don't think I ever laughed so much in my life. It pissed me off to see his girlfriend flirting with some of the other members of the cast. She had _Munro_. If you ask me, I would like to date him. Seems like my type. If I so fore say have one.

When we got in the theater I sat in between Jordan and Munro's girlfriend. Which was so perfect.

I looked at Jordan and sighed. "Does she always ask like that?" I whispered pointing to Melody. Jordan laughed. "Yes, I clearly don't get why they date" She said honestly. And I shrugged.

In the whole time of hanging out. I forgot to even ask what movie we were seeing. "What movie is this?" I asked Jordan. Apparently I have a loud mouth and Munro answered me. "Paranormal Activity Two" He said with a small smile. I think I stared.

Not only was his smile beyond the cutest thing I think I have ever seen. It was a scary movie. I love them but they didn't love me. The reason why I usually wait until its on DVD is because; 1. I scream, 2. I jump even at the credits. And 3. I tend to hit anything next to me. Boy, This should be fun!

**A/N; Yeah I felt like writing another one. Mainly because it's 4:43am, I'm up, and there's nothing to do but write. I feel lame right now. Review, maybe?**


	3. Stop Please, Don't Go

**A/N; Wow, I woke up this morning with five okay five new reviews. When I started writing, I never thought I'd get anything. But thanks to all of you. It's nice to know your reading and liking. Let me know if you have any ideas if you want. And to the person who wrote in caps. Your awesome. I wanna hug you all.**

Chapter Three; Stop. Please, don't go.

It was hell, not the movie. Melody. I thought I didn't like scary movies. Half of the time she was screaming and jumping Munro. It was sad to see, but funny to watch and hear everyone shushing her.

"Hey, bitch. Wanna stop hyperventilating down there?" Some old guy yelled from the top of the theater. I tried not to laugh.

"_Munro_ defend me" Melody told him. Sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Scarier than the movie itself.

Munro though, he made me laugh. He sat there scratching the back of his head. Thinking of something to say. This dude that yelled out was huge and I mean huge. Now Munro is cool and all, but against him. He was a toothpick.

"Munro!" Melody yelled out at him and waited. She made this discussing sounds and stood up. "Fine, I'm leaving" She said loud enough for everyone to hear. _Finally_. I thought to myself and by the expression on Munro's face he thought the same.

"No, stop. Please don't go" Munro said lifelessly a dull look on his face. I smiled. This night couldn't get any better. Seeing Munro diss his dumb ass of a girlfriend was just perfect. And Jordan seemed to agree with me.

Me and Jordan were whispering about what just happened. When I felt a cold breeze, which made me jump. I looked over and there sat Munro. Yep, Just got better.

* * *

It was near the ending and of course that means everything was getting scarier if possible.

I was gripping the arms of my chair as if my life depended on it. And you know something big had to happen at the end. So I was the one who screamed and covered her eyes like a four year old.

"You okay?" I heard someone ask. I was afraid to move my hands. But that didn't matter, they were moved for me.

I opened my eyes to see a worried looking Jordan on one side, and a slightly smiling Munro on the other.

"Endings, they get me" I told them. "Good to know" Munro said, I swear I was a smiling idiot around this guy.

We all walked out and said our goodbyes. Me, Jordan, Munro and Ray hung out a little bit more after wards. Talking about what we liked to do and everything. We even discussed on going to Wonderland one day next week which you don't know how bad I wanted to go.

* * *

I got home after my long night and sighed. _Munro_. I said in my thoughts as I flopped down on my bed.

I know, I know. You don't even know him Deanna. That's what my Mom would be saying right now. And she'd be right. I didn't know him. But I knew _enough_ about him. I guess you can say I'm the type to fall easily and get my heart broken in the end. And that might be true. But this was a nice, funny, cute guy. What's so wrong with liking someone like that?

My chances were slim though. Even after what happened he _still_ had a girlfriend. She called when we were hanging out and that was one of the reasons Munro had to go.

I clearly didn't see what he liked about her. But maybe I was wrong, you know? Maybe on the outside she was a crazy bitch. But maybe on the inside, she was a nice person. Yeah that's a lie.

**A/N; Not the best thing ever in the world. But I just woke up and wrote this so, forgive next chapter with have something in it that revolves kissing! So review, maybe? Yeah?**


	4. What Just Happened?

**A/N; DontStopBelieving, Your reviews like make my day and so this update is for you.**

Chapter four; What Just Happened?

It had now officially been one week since the filming had started and we were making some progress. Almost every night we hung out, especially me and Jordan. Be became best friends in no time.

Me and Eli in the show were getting close like so close that we were going to kiss in the next episode close. I was freaking out.

I had only had one boyfriend in my life, sure I kissed a few guys before him. If you count kindergarten kisses. I didn't know if I was a good kisser or not. And from I could tell. He _had_ to be.

He had those nice full lips, soft and I wanted to find out what they felt like. But just picture it. Us kissing, me loving it. Him wandering what the hell just happened. Yeah, I'd die.

"Hey Dean, ready for today?" Jordan asked me. I jumped. I was sitting at my mirror in my dressing room, staring. At my lips. They were so normal, and slightly champed.

"I guess so" I said, I sounded down like I just lost someone close to me. Jordan frowned at this.

"Doesn't sound so. Aren't you stoked to be kissing _the_ Munro Chambers" She teased me. I glared for a moment.

"Yes but, I'm nervous" I spoke slowly and she nodded. "Its just a kiss. Bam and it's done. Might have a few takes of it...but it's nothing to worry about." Jordan was trying her hardest to reassure me. I still had me doubts.

We had a while until we were doing the scene and I was outside, pacing and thinking. I didn't think I was going to be able to do it.

"Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you" I heard his voice. It was very easy to pick out. Even in a room of people. His voice was like silk. And not the cheap stuff either. Nope. The kind that was blood red and just slipped out of your fingers. That smooth.

"Time for the scene?" I asked kind of confused. Looking at my watch.

"No but, I didn't have much time to go over the lines. Wanna go other them with me?" He asked. He was already in his characters clothes and everything. Unlike me. I smiled. _I thought you'd never ask_.

* * *

We were actually sitting on the hood of his car. Script in hands, reading and laughing at and with each other.

Munro was so easy to be yourself around. He didn't care if you were perfect. As long as you laughed at his jokes. I think you would get along perfectly.

Then it got there. Kissing scene. He said we'd wait and do that. When caused me to sigh and I think he noticed. He looked over at him, his front teeth biting the side of his lip. He looked me up and down and I got this feeling inside me. I didn't know what it was but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He leaned in, lips inches away and then,

"Deanna! Hair, make-up, clothes. Now!" The stylist called out. Munro moved away his eyes full of disappointment, maybe?

"You should get ready" He said slowly taking his things and getting off the top of his car and helping me off as well.

"See you in a few." He smiled at me and walked off into the building in front of us. I stood there for a minute before I walked to my dressing room. _What_ just happened?

**A/N; Sooooooooo, what did you think? I want hard hitting reviews people. Or not. Anyways I'll update either later tonight or tomorrow. **


	5. Take Me to Wonderland

Chapter five; Take Me to Wonderland.

I looked at Munro "It's no big deal Eli. I can live" I said, this was it. It was coming. I was to kiss him, he was to kiss me.

"But it is a big deal, or we wouldn't be here" He told me. He took his hand and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear, his palm holding my cheek and, "Cut!" The director yelled. Dammit.

But for a second there Munro was still looking at me with those same dreamy eyes, his hand not moving. I couldn't hear a thing anyone was saying and it seemed as if he couldn't either. Then as if the director never yelled cut we heard a loud "Action!" And before anything Munro leaned in and with a bit of force, crashed his lips to mine.

But it wasn't a hurtful kiss, more like a _needed_ kiss as if he had been holding it in for a while. The kiss wasn't crazy and sloppy with tongues flying everywhere. It was a nice, slow, passionate kiss with just enough tongue to keep us both satisfied. And I think it lasted longer then it was supposed to.

"Cut, brilliant. That's it for today" The director said and Munro just stared at me before walking off. I just stood there a minute. Was that real? I mean. It was acting but he _kissed_ me and he held that eye contact for a while. So was it a kiss? Or was it nothing but good acting?

"Wow" I heard behind me and I turned around quickly, startled. It was Jordan. I sighed and gave a little laugh. "That was magic" She sung and it made me laugh.

"Was it? Because I don't know" I told her as we walked off set together. "He likes you, hes probably just scared to admit it" She told me. I thought about it. Munro scared to tell me he likes me? He seemed more like the guy to be first to tell a girl that. But wait, He _does_ have a girlfriend.

"Maybe" I replied back to her and she shrugged. It was going on around seven and it was starting to get dark. I told her I'd see her next week since we had a few days off for holiday and she just smiled and gave me a small wave. I knew I had a lot of thinking to do that night.

* * *

Munro's P.O.V

I just walked past her. I said nothing. How can you say anything after that kiss. Alright I admit, I kind of like her. I couldn't help that. She so, Deanna. I mean, I don't even think I've kissed my girlfriend like that before.

My Girlfriend Melody. I loved her. I mean yeah she could be so, annoying sometimes but we've been together for a while and well then again, maybe it was time for a change?

I went to my car ans just sat there for a while. I had to deiced between the girl I've been in love with for a while or the girl that was all of a sudden taking my heart.

My phone rang, and I knew the answer. I answered it and of course it was Melody asking me when I was going to be home. I hated it when she went to my house, I never should have gave her a key.

I told her in ten and she said she had a surprise for me, all I could think was. Well baby, I have a surprise for you too.

* * *

Back to Deanna's P.O.V

All night that night I thought about Munro and listened to Augustana. To me their music can make you smile, or, they could go along with exactly what your going through.

It wasn't until around noon when I woke up and that's only because there was a knock at my door. I didn't have any idea who it could be especially since I didn't really know anyone unless they were in the cast.

Sure it might have been Jordan coming over to hang out. We did that sometimes. But never without a text first.

I opened up the door to see him standing there, looking so innocent and slightly sad. Now here is Munro at my door and I'm standing there in shorts and a sponge bob baby tee. I am beyond embarrassed.

He cracked a smile, holding back laughter. I sighed. "Hello Munro" I said dully knowing what was coming. Next thing you know that sadness was gone and all you could hear was laughing. I didn't mind. His laugh was to die for.

"Um, I'm sorry. Sorry. I was. Uh, going to call but I, Uh, I didn't have your number" He ended with a laugh. Through that whole sentence you could tell he was trying not to laugh. Covering his mouth or saying Uh.

"Okay, What do you want?" I asked him and his face went serious his eyes meeting mine. "Are you doing anything today?" He asked me a hint of shyness in his voice. Cute.

"Not really, why?" I asked him and in my head I was getting my hopes up. Like I said. I did some thinking last night and even though of the way it felt and everything. I didn't think he liked me. So, I was going to try and hide my feelings and so far. Plan was a failure.

"Would you like to maybe do something? Anything?" He spoke soft, something I wasn't used to. He usually had this deep voice that would send chills down your back. But this was nerve reckoning, I didn't know what it meant.

I looked at him. My head cocked to the side and smiled, chewing on my bottom lip. "Take me to Wonderland" I told him. "Well you best get dress" He said back, I smiled. Invited him in and ran up to my room like and over excited teenager I am.

**A/N; I don't know about you guys, but I LOVED THIS ONE. The kiss scene was cool to write and maybe soon I'll write some more. But Wonderland might be in two parts. Depends on how much I'm going to write on it. P.S. Munro's P.O.V was short, sorry about that. **


	6. Wonderland

Chapter six; Wonderland.

I got dressed in some jeans and a vintage tee and walked down the stairs to see Munro digging through my fridge. I laughed and he looked up with a few carrots in his mouth. I shook my head at him. He grinned. He was clearly adorable.

"Ready?" He asked me and I walked over to him "Born" I said and he smiled flashing me his teeth. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

We got in his car and had the music going listening to Smile by Uncle Kracker and singing along to it. Munro had a nice voice actually. He still had his deep voice as he sung and it was quite enjoyable.

I guess I didn't live all that far from Wonderland. But I haven't went since I was a kid. But now I was going with Munro so it was all better.

It hit me then. I was going to Wonderland with Munro, he didn't want to do something with his girlfriend. He wanted to do something with me. Did that mean something?

"Ah, lovely Wonderland" He sighed as we pulled into a parking space. He got out of the car, walking fast and coming to my side before I even got out. He opened my door for me. "Thanks" I said softly as I stepped out. "No problem" He smiled.

As we stood in line for our tickets you could hear the screams from the teenagers inside. Maybe this was a bad idea. I'll probably break Munro's hand if we ride a roller coaster. That is, if he let's me hold his hand.

When we got to the ticket booth. I brought out my wallet of mine and started to get out my money. "Really? Trying to make me look bad?" Munro asked me and I stared in confusion just realizing he paid for me. "Oh" I said and put everything back up. "I owe you" I told him as we walked in the gate. "You shall owe nothing." He gave me a reassuring smile.

Of course the first thing that Munro even wanted to go near was a roller coaster. I looked at him worried and he laughed slightly as if he knew what I was thinking. "Its okay, I'll be your Superman" He told me placing an arm around my shoulder. I was melting like the wicked which on Wizards of OZ. Except I was smiling and didn't have a army of flying monkeys. Yeah.

He kept his arm around me the whole time we were waiting in line and he knew it. I could see out of the corner of my eye, the grin on his face. It only made me smile of course. That is all I could do around him anyways.

We stepped up onto the ride. Pulling down our safety things. I sighed, maybe my superman would save me?

But before the ride even started he took my hand in his. And we didn't just hold hand. No. His fingers intertwined with mine. I looked over at him slightly confused. He just smiled. But not his usual smile. It was like the smile you get when you have butterflies. And yes to answer your question. I had the same smile on my face.

The roller coaster took off and as soon as it did. I started to scream.

* * *

The roller coast had ended and we were walking off of it, laughing not even noticing our hand were still together and began to walk. I had so many things I wanted to know. That I wanted to ask him. Stating off if he felt the same as I did or not.

We decided that we were going to get some Cotton Candy before we rode anything else. That's when Munro realized our hands were still combined, but, instead of taking his hand away from mine he did something totally different. He kept his hand in mine and put his arm around me. So, I had my arm crossed over holding his hand. And I liked it.

Silents, that was all there was. But that's all there need to be. Me and Munro could just be together, without a word and a million things could be said. We sat at a table and ate our Cotton Candy. Our momentarily separation kind of got me down. But I wanted to ask some things and maybe it was time.

"Munro, why did you want to do something with me today?" I asked out of the blue. He looked at me for a moment. "Well, we're friends right?" He said. If you heard a loud cracking sound it wasn't a ride. That was my heart.

I tried my hardest to shake it off. "Yeah, of course we are" I tried my hardest to smile but truly my day had been ruined. I just wanted to go home. Out of the hand holding and everything. I guess it was all just a act.

**A/N; And that's the end...Kidding, but that would have been one twisted ending huh? I deiced to break this down and keep you waiting a little bit. But review? Yes? Maybe? Please. **


	7. Wonderland She Hates Me

**A/N; This is Munro's P.O.V, hope you like.**

Chapter seven; Wonderland Part II: She Hates Me.

It was if after our little talk. Everything was silent. I don't know if I said something or not but no one should ride a bumper car and have a frown like that.

If I asked her a question, she'd nod or shake her head. If I asked her if she was okay she said "Fine"

And not the normal fine more like the you know you did something wrong but I'm not telling you fine.

At first I thought maybe the roller coaster had made her sick she did look kind of pale after we talked.

I wanted to know what was going on but every time I asked her if she wanted to sit down, she'd shake her head and continued to walk.

But an evil smile crossed my face as I stared at the ferris wheel in front of me. It was the perfect place to get her to talk. I couldn't stand her mad at me anyways.

"Ferris wheel?" I asked her looking over at her. She kept her distance from me unlike before. Oh, before was heaven. Holding hands arms around each other acting like total teenagers. She shrugged. I smiled.

* * *

We got into the cart. Deanna sitting on one side. Me on the other. I didn't know how to ask I didn't want to come off mad or rude to her. I scooted over closer to her and she stared at me, or more like glared.

"Can I at least get one smile?" I asked her. I missed her smile it was bright and when I was with her it never seemed to go away. But now all I can make her do is frown.

She gave a little sarcastic smile, rolled her eyes and sighed. I frowned and scratched the back of her head.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, whatever I did I'm sorry. Can you just not be mad at me right now?" I was now practically begging.

"Why didn't you bring Melody today?" I heard her say softly. It was close to a whisper. I didn't know if I was suppose to hear it or not.

"Why would I bring her?" I asked in a confused voice. She looked up at me and gave me a look as if I was an idiot.

"She's your _girlfriend_" She stated. But she wasn't. I chuckled a little. "Me and Melody, we're over. I thought you knew that?" I really did. I told Jordan and I thought her and Jordan talked about everything. Or well it seemed like it.

I think I saw a bit of hope in her eyes. I smiled at that. "Oh" She tried to hide her face behind her hair. But I saw that smile.

I took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I stared at our hands happy she didn't yank hers away. I wondered what it would be like with her, us together. I liked her yes, that was a fact that was hard to ignore but I wasn't ready. Melody seemed like such a nice girl that I jumped into it too quickly and well, see what I ended up with? I felt like Deanna wouldn't be that way that she would be different and that right now I should just kiss her.

But no, I didn't. I wanted to so bad but if I did and she wanted to be with me I'd have to break it that she had to wait. But was that better then keeping her waiting with no idea if I liked her or not?

Love is so confusing sometimes. But I think she was happy where we were, hand in hand. That had to mean something.

* * *

After the ferris wheel we decided that we should leave. It was getting late so I drove her home.

Now here I am standing on her front porch with her looking like a jackass not saying a word.

"Goodnight" She told me after a while and opened her door. I took her by her arm and held her there.

She looked at me up and down, the look in her eyes. I knew what she wanted.

"I-I wanted you to know, that I took you to Wonderland because I wanted-no, needed to spend time with you. You have this affect on me and I just can't get over it. Can't get you out of my mind" I told her, at least now she knew the truth. That I Munro Chambers was actually falling for her, slowly, but falling.

**A/N; Whoa right? Aha, things are going to get more well, I guess you'll have to wait and see right? Let's just say this fluff and me are taking a small break. By the way; sorry for not updating. And I want to thank everyone for favoring, reading and reviewing. You guy keep me writing and keep making my day. Hmm, Review?**


	8. Landon Liboiron

Chapter eight; Landon Liboiron.

Nothing in the world could bring me down. Munro liked me and my life was bliss. We were going back on set today and I was happy so see Munro.

I walked out of my dressing room to see Jordan standing at my door, dressed like Adam and her hands on her hips. "How could you not tell me about..._Wonderland_" She whispered Wonderland to me as if it was some big secret.

I shrugged at her "I'm sorry, who told you?" I asked her. "I had to hear it from, Munro" She told me and thumped my arm. "Next time, text" She told me and walked to set.

I walked around for a few minutes and saw Munro standing and talking to Ray. I was going to go over until I was stopped by Landon Liboiron who plays Declan.

"Hey, Deanna I was wondering if maybe you were doing something tonight?" He asked me and I looked at him confused. You can't be serious.

* * *

Munro's P.O.V

Ray told me he had to get on set, I still had the same cheesy smile on my face as he left. He told some funny jokes.

I looked ahead of me and I saw Dean talking to Landon as much as I hated to admit. My smiled faded away.

I wanted to know what they were talking about, I mean they were obviously just friends. I think. I hate making myself wonder.

I decided on getting close to hear their conversation. It was the childish stupidest thing you could do. And I did it.

They didn't see me hidden by the wall, but I could hear every word.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could see a movie" Landon said. I scoffed.

"Yeah, we could all get together and see something not scary for once" Dean said, sarcasm in her voice that I found kind of sexy.

"I thought maybe you and me could go, alone" He said slowly adding the part that pissed me off the most. "Like a date" He told her, my hands turned into rock hard fist that were going to start flying soon.

"A date?" I heard her question, she was hesitating. Was that a good thing?

"I'd like that but, I'm just not ready to date right now." She told him. I didn't know if she was lying or not but you could suddenly feel the awkwardness in the room.

"Oh" Landon said, his voice sad and it made me smiled.

Teaches him to mess with my—friend girl? Okay, I admit. I was a bit jealous. Isn't my fault. I know Landon, he's practically an open book. He's the type to do whatever to get what he wanted but what he didn't know is that I was too. And there is no way I was going to let him think about touching Deanna. I had news for him. Pretty boys don't always get the girls.

I was deep in thought so deep that I didn't see Dean standing in front of me waving her hands like a maniac.

"Huh?" I asked dazed, she smiled. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked me. Well Landon, looks like I just won.

* * *

Deanna's P.O.V

Another realistic scene today. Munro was an amazing actor but I think part of him meant the words he said. "I'd never give up on you, even if someone paid me" Of course it's not the perfect line but perfect was just too, unreal.

The weirdest thing did happen earlier. Landon asked me out on a date, in which I didn't get. I mean he was cute. That was clear but I didn't like him the way I liked Munro.

So tonight I have plans with Munro because I want to spend time with him and I didn't want Landon asking me again.

Of course after I told Jordan all the gossip on everything. Including the trip to Wonderland she flipped. I had never seen that side of her and that next time if came out I don't know if I wanna sit there and smile, laughing and crying from laughing. Or. Run, duck and hide.

I went home and just changed into some shorts and a plain green shirt that was way too big for me and waited for Munro. We had decided that we would just watch a movie at my place.

I didn't know what was going to happen tonight but the thought was killing me. I just hoped it was a night to remember.

**A/N; Okay so a little poll/help here. What did you think? Should Landon still try and get with Deanna? Or back off and realize she likes Munro? I can't decided but hey, Review?**


	9. Just One Little Kiss

**A/N; Okay so, I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but, my birthday was the 15th of this month and I was all blahh. But more updates coming soon. (Read the bottom if you love me...)**

Chapter nine; Just one little kiss

Munro's P.O.V.

I laughed at myself. I was utterly pathetic. "Just be _yourself_" I told myself in the mirror. I looked ridiculous with my hair all slick back, in a button up shirt. Sure I liked to look nice but this was crazy.

I heard laughter from behind me. I could recognize it from anywhere. It was _my_ laugh. I turned to see my twin brother Thomas standing there and laughing at me. I gave a sigh. "I know, I know. I look..." I trailed off.

"Like a idiot, a mobster. Like the guy we used to make fun of in third grade? Or maybe like your trying too hard?" My brother was good with list.

"Alright, I get it. I'm changing" I told him. He had that knowing smile on his face. As if he was holding in more laughter.

* * *

After my annoying brother was done teasing me. I left. Now in jeans and a Slam T-shirt. I looked more like myself.

I drove to her house and stood outside her front door. That's when it hit me. I was at Dean's house. Alone with a bedroom her tempting lips. I shook my head. "Snap out of it" I told myself. One kiss, just one. That's all I'll allow tonight.

I knocked and the door opened. She looked too adorable in what I'm guessing was her PJ's.

"Hello there" She said to me standing aside, letting me walk in. "Hello my lady" I gave a smile and saw her blush.

She moved a strand of her curly hair behind her ear. I preferred her with curly hair. Her natural hair. With straight hair she just seemed like another movie star tumbling into my life.

"So what will we be watching this evening?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I don't care, guest pick?" Is was more of a question then a answer.

"So a horror movie?" I asked. Her eyes went wide and I laughed. "...Okay.." She said slowly "Just hold me" She added on and I smiled.

I picked My Bloody Valentine which seemed perfectly fine with her and I found out why. During the whole movie she was sitting there drooling over Jensen Ackles. I didn't know anything about him. But I wanted to kill him.

* * *

Dean sighed as the movie ended. "If only he was a twin" She said in a daze. "Why a twin?" I asked which shocked her. It was as if she forgot I was there.

"Because he just got married" She sighed and shrugged. I was happy inside.

It got silent as we sat there. I couldn't think of anything to say. Until she kind of snuggled up to my arm and I smiled. Now was it time. It was time to kiss her. Just once, nothing big. Just a small light kiss to let her know that you do like her.

I looked down at her and she was looking up at me a bit of want in her eyes that I could get out of my head.

I leaned down slowly and she leaned the rest of the way. Our lips touched, lightly at first and then a bit harder. Just one Munro, just one.

Oh who was I kidding? We were now facing each other, one of her hands on the back of my neck, the other tangled in my hair. I had my hands on each side of her, holding her close to me.

Are kiss went from slow innocent to just plain lust. Our lips moved slow against each others but were forcefully held with our tongues dancing around in each others mouth.

I slowly and cautiously laid us back. Okay Munro, slow it down. Your not her boyfriend yet. I kept telling myself.

I told myself that again as my shirt hit the floor. I told myself again when my lips led down to her neck. But before I could tell myself that again. Her cell phone rang. I sat up.

"Just one second" She told me and reached in her pocket. Her eyes went wide. "Your where?" She asked. "My house? Outside? Uhhh" She looked puzzled and pissed off.

"Yeah I'll let you in I guess" She said in complete annoyance. She then handed me my shirt and my confused looked turned into a frown.

I put of my shirt and she went to her door. "Hey" I heard a trying to be sexy voice from outside and the only person it could have been. Landon.

**A/N; Okay so I want some reviews, please? I sounds needy but you love me...OH and check out _RevolutionaryLove_. She's like my best friend and has some cool one shots. Check her out.**


	10. Save Me

Chapter ten; Save Me

Landon just walked into my house. No invite, just walked. I looked over at Munro and his face was red. He was pissed off as hell.

"Oh. Didn't know you had guest" Landon said a hit of jealousy in his voice.

"Well she does, so come back let's say never?" Munro told him. It shocked me, his voice filled with anger they way his hands were in tight fist and yet I found it hot.

"And I have to listen to you, why?" Landon crossed his arms in front of his chest walking a bit further into my house. I close my door dumbfounded.

"Doesn't matter, but if you don't want to get your ass kicked I would" Munro's eyes were filled with hatred.

"You guys, calm down let's just talk about this.." I was trying to be reasonable. Which was hard to do with two anger boys on your hands. They looked as if they were going to kill each other.

"Or, we could take this outside" Landon said directed straight to Munro and Munro gave a Eli smirk. "Let's" He told him and I stepped in between them. I put my hands on Munro's chest to stop him. A frightened look in my eyes.

"Or we could watch a movie, and not, you know, kill each other tonight?" I asked.

"You heard the lady, movie it is" Landon said. I could feel him smile behind me but I was too busy staring at the Surprised look Munro was giving me.

"Excuse us for one minute" Munro told Landon taking my hand and pulling my to were Landon couldn't hear us talking. "You've lost it" He told me.

"Look, it's just one movie. When it's over he'll be gone" I told him. He still didn't look convinced. I sighed and bit my bottom lip, chewing slightly. "You can stay the night.." I spoke slow. His eyebrows raised and I know he was considering it. "Fine" He looked defeated.

* * *

Munro's P.O.V

I sat in the middle. There was no way in hell I was going to let him near her. If he never would have shone up then we probably would be in her room right now and...well..never mind.

We were watching some comedy it was boring and had a lot of untalented actors in it. Dean yawned and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled. Landon got pissed.

You don't know how happy I was when the movie ended. Dean got up and went to her door, opening it. "Bye Landon" She said.

Landon got up and walked over to her. He knew I was watching. And he made the biggest mistake of his life.

Landon took Dean by her waist and pulled her close kissing her. I lost it.

I got up and walked over to them and before his lips could even move away from hers. I hit him and her went tripping sideways and held his cheek.

Deanna's eyes went wide, I don't know what came over me. Just to see him touching her made me want to hit him but as of now. You don't know how much I was fighting back from punching him repeatedly.

"You'll pay for this Chambers" He told me and walked out the door like some teenage movie. I couldn't help but give a sarcastic smile at that.

**A/N; This chapter and me aren't really friends. You don't know how hard it is to write a jealous Munro. Review and that's an order...except not really.**


	11. This Isn't Your Scene

Chapter eleven; This isn't your scene.

I didn't stay at Dean's after what happened. She doctored me up since my knuckles were kind of bleeding and I apologized several times. She just told me "It's okay Rocky" And smiled at me.

I actually think I'm falling for her, hard too. The way she smiled at me. How soft her lips were. I loved her and after shooting tomorrow I was going to ask her to be my official girlfriend. Just hopefully I won't be nervous.

I was having trouble not laughing as my make-up artist was trying to put on my eyeliner. Jordan was talking to me about what Deanna told her about the other night. That's one thing about Jordan. She was sweet, but secrets were hard for her to keep.

My first scene was supposed to be with Dean but the director took me, her and Landon aside.

"Landon ran some things by me that I think we should add to the show" He told us. I looked around me. Dean looked as confused as I did and Landon had a smirk on his lips.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked and the director smiled. "Competition" He smiled.

Turns out now in the show as in real life Landon aka Declan will be getting into my relationship twice.

"Let the best man win" Landon told me before we shot the first scene. He wasn't talking about the show either.

* * *

Deanna's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, he just wouldn't give up would he? I know me and Munro weren't together just yet but I wasn't going to even think about Landon. To me that was technically cheating.

I tried not to let Landon get to me. His charming moves and everything even off set. You could tell that Munro was going crazy. He never took his eyes off us when we were together and he kept messing up on one scene just to piss Landon off.

These boys were going to drive me crazy.

But not only was Munro keeping tabs on my and Landon, Landon was keeping tabs on me and Munro. And that was bad. Munro pulled me aside on lunch break and we talked.

"Your house?" I asked kind of shocked. He asked me to come over after shooting.

"Yeah. If you want" He said. I felt his hand trailing up my side and I blushed. "I want" I nodded at him.

We walked back on set the feeling of his hand on my side still tinglings. It was time for another amazing kissing scene.

We were on a bench, talking and Munro leaned over towards me the look in his eyes saying this wasn't just a screen kiss. It seemed more natural then it first did. We were used to it now.

I close my eyes but I didn't feel his lips. Instead I heard a growl and then someones lips. But they weren't Munro's.

My eyes shot open to Landon kissing me but then only to see him pull away. A big smile on his face.

"Not what I was wanting" The director said to us. "But we'll do something with it" He gave a little nod.

I looked down at Munro who was on the floor glaring up at Landon.

I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I just wanted to get his _taste_ out of my mouth.

**A/N; Review? I have nothing to put here so HI! **


	12. Unexpected

**A/N; luckystar210, your review kind of made me smile! Oh yes. This story is a little detailed...Just so you know. I warned you. Mature-ish.**

Chapter twelve; Unexpected.

I sat laughing at how furious Jordan got when I told her about everything Landon did on set today. She was freaking.

"I am going to give him a little piece of my mind next time I see him! I will, watch me" She was walking in circles, eyes wide and wagging her finger everywhere. If you saw it, you'd be laughing yourself.

After I got her to calm down a bit I told her I was going to Munro's tonight. A smirk appeared on her face and she let out a squeal of excitement. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She told me, I laughed softly.

"And that would be?" I asked and she just kept smirking towards me. "Nothing" She told me and I nodded slowly, laughing still.

We talked a little more about what could possibly happen tonight and it just made me think. I was going to Munro Chambers house and I was going to be alone with him. The last time we were alone I got to see him shirtless and even though it wasn't as long as I hoped it to be I cherished every second of it.

I walked out of the dressing room only to run straight into Munro.

"Hey, I was looking for you" He told me, I smiled up at him. His hands were on my waist and they weren't moving.

"Found me" I said to him with smile on his face never fell. "Be at my house at eight?" He questioned and I nodded. He kissed my cheek. "See you tonight Dean" He whispered into my ear before he pulled away, his voice low and husky. I just knew that tonight was going to be amazing.

* * *

Munro's P.O.V

When I got home I made sure everything looked okay, I wasn't that big of a slob but hey, I was a guy.

I just wanted everything to be perfect for tonight, I mean, I was asking the girl of my dreams to be my girlfriend.

It was close to eight so I checked myself in the mirror again. I had on just a button up black shirt and blue jeans and I looked mighty fine, if, I do say so myself. And then the door bell rang.

Deanna's eyes poured into mine as I looked her over. She had dark blue hugging jeans on and a light blue cotton long sleeve shirt. She was showing every curve and I didn't mind staring.

"You look.." I started and her face fell. "Totally over-rated?" She asked me a smiled forming on my face. "Amazing" I stated her eyes lit up.

After she walked in she asked if she could see the house, how could I say no to that smile?

I took her hand in mine, her hand was soft and warm and it made me smile. I led her up the stairs to the awaiting rooms.

We were at the last room and I opened the door. She poked her head inside. "And this is my room" I sighed, it was nothing big. A plain king sized bed a TV and that was it. The colors were blue and gray both being one of my favorite colors. I just went with that. "Interesting" She said and took a step inside. She went and sat on my bed looking up at me with a smile. She patted beside her.

Nervous, I walked over and sat down next to her. She laid her head on my should and looked up at me. _This is it Munro, just ask her. Ask her._ I thought to myself. "Dean, I need to ask you something" I told her and she smiled.

She didn't say a thing to warn me she didn't even give a hint. But the next I knew her lips were on mine, lightly touching and it took my a moment to remember to kiss back. But I did.

The kiss got a bit more intimate. Our lips pressing harder now, moving in sync with one another. I felt my hands move to her waist holding her in place like they had a mind of their on.

Her hands snaked around my neck slowly and she began to pull me back on the bed.

* * *

Deanna's P.O.V

I pulled him back with me, he didn't seem to mind. I don't know where the kiss came from but I didn't want it to end.

I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly allowing entrance to the anxious boy. His tongue moved slowly around mine, massaging it. Making me moan slightly into the kiss. I felt him smile.

I didn't realize that my hands had moved from his neck to his shirt as I slowly unbuttoned it. I didn't even realize that Munro had his hand slightly up my shirt but I did realize that my whole body just felt so numb. Whenever he touched me it stung, like hot fire. And I liked it.

I manage to get the last button and I let his shirt slide off and onto the floor. I couldn't even wrap my mind around how far this was going. Munro now had his hand at the end of my bra, picking at the lace. His lips moved down to my jaw line then to my neck.

He instantly found my sweet spot and began to suck gently, I couldn't help but gasp at the sudden warmth of his lips and the sudden sensation. That's when he pulled off my top.

**A/N; You think I should quit right here and have one of them realize their not together yet or go on? Need your help guys. Review.**


	13. Always

**A/N; Your reviews helped me to make this chapter. And as for kinemcfly's (I like your name) question, I might sound lame here. But what's a tumblr? I'm slow. Warning again, still kinda mature-ish.**

Chapter thirteen; Always

Munro moved his hands up and down my sides, his lips now moved down to my collarbone. I couldn't help but let another moan escape my lips.

The fire-y sensation never left my body as his hands traveled down to the small button on my jeans. My body only seemed to get hotter. I was practically the sun. I was so lost in ecstasy that I gasped when I felt his lips on my stomach, my jeans slowly sliding off of me.

My hands traveled up from his neck to the back of his head tangling my fingers in his soft hair. I heard him grunt slightly. That drove me crazy.

I bit down hard on my bottom lip as his teeth grazed my stomach. My pants hit the floor and he made his way back up to my lips. To me, it was unfair for only me to be out of my pants so my hands snaked down his chest, feeling the wetness from how much we were sweating.

My hands fiddled a while before they caught the button, unzipping his jeans. I felt him smile against my lips and he pulled his jeans down the rest of the way.

It was when he looked down into my eyes, his clouded with lust and confusion is when I realized. We were about to have _sex_, not that I had a problem with that. If there was one thing I fantasized and that was making love to Munro.

But what he didn't know is that, I was a virgin. Not that he was, from the way he was with his last girlfriend I doubt he was even close to a virgin but I didn't know for sure.

He eyes burned into mine, his face be coming more and more caught up with what was happening. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, that lust look was gone.

* * *

Munro's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I was doing, I didn't even realized it had gotten this far. I was in my boxers for Christ shake.

I rolled off her her, laying beside her on my bed. I knew I just ruined the moment, that now she was probably as confused as ever. But I knew I wanted to do this, especially with her. But I needed to know that she was mine before this. That no guy at all could even think of taking her away from me.

I turned to my side to see her eyes staring back into mine. I traced imaginary patterns on her stomach as I seen her confused face turn into a soft smile. "I want you" I told her, truthfully. There was no need to lie to her now.

"I want you too" I heard her breath out the words. I didn't expect that. But I liked that. "I can't do it though" I spoke the words close to a whisper and I felt her nod at me. I felt her start to move, to get up and leave.

"Not unless" I started and she stopped moving. She was now sitting up and I sat up next to her taking her hand in my own. "Not unless I know it's official, not unless your mine" I told her, her smile grew wider.

Her hand moved up to my cheek and caressed my face softly. "I've always been yours. With or without a label" She told me. Now, I could do this. My lips curled into a smile and I crashed my lips back to her for a brief second. I still had to make sure she wanted to continue, that she wanted this as much as me.

I looked into her eyes and slowly with my hand that was holding her I intertwined our fingers together. "Dean?" I asked softly, she nodded at me to continue. "Do you, are you.." I didn't know how to ask this question but I spit it out anyways. "Are you sure you wanna, do_ this_" I wasn't even sure if she still wanted to or not. I did just kind of ruined everything. But I think I made up for it in the end.

She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something. What I heard I couldn't believe.

**A/N; I thought I'd end it like that, make you wonder. But truthfully, I have no idea what she should say. Any ideas? Reviews make me update. And if I get a few this chapter, I'll put up two tomorrow. Yep, I'm bribing you. **


	14. I Want You Back

**A/N;So it took a while! But look-y what I got you! The next one will be post tomorrow from my October special premiere type thing-y yeah. Also I HAVE A TUMBLR. I now know what that is, aha. PM me if you want it? **

Chapter fourteen; I Want You Back

"What was that?" Dean asked softly and then I heard it. The loud scream that made my skin crawl. That made me want to die right then and there.

"Munro!" The beast repeated again. "Shit" I said under my breath. _Why now? Why me?_ "Stay right here, don't move. I'll get rid of her" I told Dean as I grabbed my shirt and pants and put them back on. Even though I so temptingly didn't want to. Oh how I wanted to just lay Dean back and tell her to ignore it all.

I walked down the long stairs and sighed. "I thought I took your key back Melody?" I questioned but she didn't seem to notice my tone or my question. She just squealed and ran up to me hugging my around my neck tight.

"Oh how I've missed you my Munnybear" I wanted to vomit. I hated that nickname, never liked that nickname. And I never in my life will. "What are you doing here?" I asked through my teeth. She took a step back, offended.

"I wanted to see my baby?" She asked, the dumb clueless smile never leaving her face. "I broke up with you as I remember" I said coldly. I didn't mean to sound so, mean but she was the last person I wanted to see.

"So you weren't drunk?" She asked. I scoffed. "No" I told her. And I think the finally got it. Her face changed from many expressions. From sad to depressed, hurt, angry and finally rage. And she stuck with that one.

"You! You! You jackass!" She screamed out at me. 'I can't believe you! I gave you a good year of my life didn't I? What? Am I not pretty? Huh? Huh? Did you find some cheap tramp or something?" this girl was furious. But I kept my cool. I stood there arms cross against my chest. My mind on Dean.

Then, breaking my concentration I heard something break. I looked up at Melody and saw here start breaking all the picture frames I had set up around the house. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. I held back long enough.

* * *

Deanna's P.O.V

I heard the sound of glass shattering so of course. I had to see what was going on down there. I grabbed my clothes and put them on in a hurry.

As I neared the stair case I could hear yelling "Why can't you just get the hell out of my life!" I heard Munro scream. "Because I want you back baby!" Melody scream back at him. Wait, did she just call _my_ Munro _her_ baby? Hell no.

Now, like I've said before. I'm not the type to get violent. To hurt anyone or anything. But Melody made an exception. I practically stumble down the stair, kind of, nervous?

"What the fuck is going on down here?" I yelled which stopped the other two from yelling and to look at me.

Melody had this pissed off look on her face. Like she was about to kill me with her eyes. And Munro just looked...sexy. With this smile on his face that seemed to me as if he was imaging one of those words particularly in many ways. That made me smirk slightly.

"Me and my boyfriend were having a small talk. Thank you" She said in annoyance. I wanted to kill her. "Boyfriend?" Munro said and I just laughed.

"How about you get your ass out of here before I pick up my phone and uh-I don't know. Call the cops?" I said with sarcasm before getting serious at the end there. "I have a key. No trespassing done" she smiled smugly holding up the key.

I took the key from her and put it in my back pocket. "Oops, looks like it's my key now" I grinned. She make a face at me. "This isn't over" She growled and walked towards the door. "Your right, it's beyond that" I said to myself forgetting that Munro was even in the room.

Then, I heard a small clapping and turned to see Munro wide eyed and a smiled planted on his face. "You are amazing" He took my hand and pulled me close. I smiled and looked around at all the glass that covered the floor.

"I'll help you pick up" I said looking back up at him and he smiled a little shaking his head. "Only if you want" He said and I nodded as we walked hand and hand to were he keeps his brooms and everything. I guess our night turned from lust to angry to just pure, love.

**A/N; Woo, what do you think? I want at least five new reviews people. At least I know your reading. -nods- I still think I need a beta reader and no, this was not proof read...sad face. **


	15. Shattered Glass and Romance

**A/N; WOW at the reviews, I got off. Got back on and wow. Four new reviews. It made my day. Enough to make this well -cough- written with a lot of mistakes long chapter. Degrassigirl-eliddrewandadam21 you should so be my Beta reader! And Tumblr; .com**

**This is totally made up. Yeah.**

Chapter fifteen; Shattered Glass and Romance.

We sat there, trying not to cut ourselves as we picked up the broken pieces of glass. His hand brushed mine occasionally and I blushed like a little kid as we acted like teenagers.

I picked up a large frame and turned in around. It was a picture of him and his family. They looked so adorable. Him and Thomas in matching everything but shirt. Their hair both long and wavy. His mom, she looked stunning. Beautiful. They clearly get their looks from her even though their dad isn't so bad himself.

I smiled at the picture "Summer, 2000. Back when we were a family" he sighed deeply. My eyebrows pinned together as I stared at him. "When you were a family?" I asked and he nodded. "My dad, he left my mom when I was fifteen." He took the picture. "After this summer our lives just, died. The fighting started. The cheating." He laid the frame aside. "That is the only happy memory I have of everyone" He told me.

I scooted closer to him and sat beside him and gave him a small hug. He just smiled. "I'm twenty now. It doesn't really bother me anymore" He told me as I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "So what else do these pictures mean to you" I asked. I was now curious.

"Well," He started as he picked up a rather smaller frame. He held it up to see him in a soccer uniform. "This was the first sport I ever played. The first sport I fell in love with and is why I'm in love with sports today" He told me as I studied the picture. He had on light blue shorts and a white shirt with blue stripes. CHAMBERS was written in big black letters across his chest and the soccer ball was on his head and boy did he have a big huge smile on his face.

"You look so, cute" I told him and he smiled. "This one" He held up a picture frame that had no picture in it. "This one use to have me and Melody in it, smiling beside each other. Hand in hand." He looked over at me and I'm guessing he couldn't tell I was trying not to frown.

"But not anymore, nope. Stay right here" He told me and stood up. I sat in the floor and watched him grin at me before jogging up the stairs and back down quickly. The grin seeming to never leave his sweet lips.

"Come on" He held his hand down to me and I took it, he helped me up and I looked at him quite puzzled. I didn't know what was going on until I saw him bring up a dark blue camera. I felt his arm wrap around the small of my waist and pull me close. My eyes going from him to the camera.

I put my own arm around his waist as well and he held up the camera to take the picture. "Say cheese" and with that I smiled.

* * *

Munro's P.O.V

It had been three days since our incident with Melody, the time with had picking up the shattered glass to the picture we took together in which I now held in my hand setting it on my dresser beside my bed.

It had not been long at all and I was head over heels for this amazing girl. The one that Jordan says makes me smile. I couldn't help it. It seemed like she maybe my dreams come true.

Tonight was a big night for us, we were going to a special dinner I had planned. A sort of a first real date. Truth is we have been so busy with hanging out with Jordan and Ray after shooting we hardly had any us time.

But not tonight, no tonight there was no distractions. Tonight was going to be a night to remember a night to cherish. An boyfriend-girlfriend night out.

I just hoped I didn't get all nervous. Like, I usually do.

I stood there at her door, waiting for her to answer. And when she did. I swear I stopped breathing.

**A/N; Not as long as promised but, eh. I try. Sorry I couldn't put this up yesterday. I had to help out for our huge Halloween haunted house thing, so yeah. I want some more reviews people. The last one got four. I at least want the same amount this time? It help me write. Criticism don't bother me.**


	16. A Night to Forget

**A/N; To all the people that reviewed. To all the people who liked my story. Hell even to the haters. I'm back. And my writing? Will be continuing. I am so sorry I made you guys wait. And to the people who stopped caring. I don't blame you. But like I said, I'm back baby. **

Chapter sixteen; A Night to Forget.

Munro's P.O.V.

Dean looked simply amazing, she way her hair flowed down her shoulders. The way he eyes were sparkling in the moon light. And what she was wearing? The faded short red dress that could make any man fall in love with her. "Wow" I manged to say. She gave me a small confused look and I smiled at her "Dean, you look beautiful" I told her and she bright blush on her face made me know she approved of my comment. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself" She told me. That cuteness in her voice that I loved.

I held out my hand for her to take and with my hand in hers we started to walk off towards my car. Tonight was going to be special. I was going to take her to this new fancy restaurant in town since she had been talking about it a few days. And afterward I was going to take her down to the small creek that was close to my house. It had became a habit of ours to sit out there. Just never at night.

The car ride there was filled of 80's music and a singing and dancing Dean. I liked the fact she got so comfortable around me fast. That was way different then most girls I met. They act all shy and quite when they should just let loose and be themselves around me. I really don't bite.

We pulled in and I parked up close to the front. This place looked official. Cars where parked everywhere. There were guys in suits at the front door. When she said this place was a big deal I didn't think she meant _this_ big of a deal. Clearly I was wrong, but it didn't matter. As long as she was happy and from the look of her face she was. It's hard to remember she hasn't been acting or been famous for a while since she had such good talent but still most of this fancy stuff was new to her. And to be the guy to see her awestruck face is priceless.

I got out of the car, walking over to her side being the gentle man I was and opened her door for her. "Why, thank you kind sir" She said in a British accent and a giggle. "Of course my lady" I said back to her. I could feel the smile on my lips rising before even reacting on anything. We walked into the restaurant and I was amazing. It wasn't anything like I had seen before and I started to wonder who even owned the place.

We were escorted to our table which was far in the back. When we were seated it was like someone clicked the on button on Dean "Oh my gosh! This place is so...I can't even describe and, oh, I wonder what the food tastes like? I hope it's good because you know how sometimes it's a beautiful place but the food is terrible oh and the waiter better be nice because Dean does not deal with that oh and-" "Dean, breathe" I told her, during her whole sentence if that's what you want to call it. She never took a breath. It was crazy how she could do that. Talk for hours and then barely say a word.

"Oh. Sorry" She tried to hide the deep red blush on her face as she looked away. "Would you guys like anything to drink?" The waiter said before I could reply to Dean. "Uhm, I'll take a coke" I told the waiter "Sprite for me please" I heard a small voice from across from me. "I'll be right out with that" The waiter walked off and behind some red curtains in the distance.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

Me and Munro were to bust talking, laughing and practically disturbing everyone around us that we didn't even notice that our drinks hadn't even arrived yet. I could hardly even take my eyes off of Munro tonight. Not only did he look incredibly handsome. But there was something about him tonight that just made me smile without him even saying a thing to me.

"Here are your drinks" I heard the waiter guy say but I didn't pay attention, my eyes were glued onto Munro's face. So, when his cute smile turned into a blank expression I looked up. I couldn't believe who I was standing in front of us. "Landon?" I asked, my voice was shaky. What was this creep doing here? Stalking us? Did he follow us here or something. I had no idea, but what I did know is that Munro didn't look too happy.

"What the hell are you doing here" Munro asked, his jaw clenched. He was trying to keep his calm. I know last time Landon just showed up. Things didn't end too well. And I really didn't want a repeat of last time. "Oh, silly my dad owns this place, so unless you was to be shown out. I'd treat me with respect" Landon had a devilish grin on his face as Munro looked defeated. I know he didn't want to say something because of me. I had been wanting to come here but I didn't want to be at a place we couldn't be us just because some jackass decide to mess up our night.

"Well, don't you look mighty sexy tonight Dean" Landon said to me his hand brushing my face. I opened my mouth to say something but Munro spoke before me "I suggest if you want to keep that hand you'll keep it off my girlfriend" Munro's voice was dark but instead of being scared. I had to control myself from just kissing him right then and there. "Girlfriend? So it's official. How nice" The sarcasm in Landon's voice was more then noticeable. "Let's just go Munro" I said standing up and watched as Landon smiled. You can tell he was getting what he wanted.

"Yeah, okay" I could tell by his tone, he was beyond pissed. We walked out of so fast I only got a glimpse of Landon sick smirk that was planted on his face. "I can't believe that guy. His dad owns that place my ass. How come every single time I try to do something with you this guy shows up? Can't he just leave us the hell alone" Munro let out a deep breath. We sat in his car at a red light as he insisted on taking me to the second part of the date. Not that I didn't want to, I just thought that since our night had been pretty much ruined that he might want to just go home or something. I was actually happy to see I was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell" Munro said as he continued to drive. I smiled to myself "Is it weird I find it hot?" I asked, looking over at him. I was trying to lighten up the moment. It was hot as hell, be seeing Munro mad like this. All I wanted to do was see him smile, at least once. The small laugh in return made me smile. "You know, I have no idea what I'd do without you" He told me. He took his hand off the wheel leaving one on, taking my hand in his and holding it lightly, squeezing it a few times. And of course that smile of mine shown up again. Oh how hard it was to keep it off bad night or not. "Let's just say you'd be very lonely" I responded and intertwined our fingers together. He nodded "That I agree with" He smiled over at me before stopping the car. "Well, ready for part two of this date?" He asked me. I shrugged. With Munro you never know what he had exactly up his sleeve and if you thought you did. You were probably wrong.

"Ready as I'll ever be" And with that he opened his door, smiling.

**A/N; This will have a two part. Sorry if it's short but at least I'm writing again? Ah, well. Reviews please? Oh and there will be some...huge drama in the future.**


End file.
